Naturaleza solitaria
by Nuria-db
Summary: UA. Ambientado en el s. XVIII. La familia Brief se ve obligada a mudarse del campo a la ciudad, donde conocerán nuevas amistades y alguna de naturaleza solitaria.
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectoras/es!

Empiezo un nuevo fic, esta historia se me vino a la mente leyendo la gran obra maestra de la autora Jane Austen, Orgullo y prejuicio. Inspirada en esta y la novela Emma de la misma autora y la mini serie North and South. Que por supuesto recomiendo a todo el mundo que le gustan las historias de amor de época.

Me encantan las novelas de Jane Austen y empece a imaginar una historia y como quería escribirla y no pensé en nadie como protagonistas, se me ocurrió adaptarla a mis personajes favoritos de dragon ball, Bulma y Vegeta.

Solo espero que les guste tanto como a mi en mi cabeza.

Los diálogos irán entre -guiones- y los pensamientos entre "comillas" el resto es narración.

Y para aclarar la historia es mía pero los personajes perteneces a Mr. Toriyama.

Nada mas que decir, espero que les guste y si me dejan comentarios para opinar mucho mejor!

Saludos a todos.

Capitulo 1: Una nueva vida

La vista de la ventana se torno oscura, el transporte se había adentrado en la estación, oía los frenos del ferrocarril y veía como los pasajeros del tren empezaban a levantarse de sus sofás para recoger sus pertenencias.

Ella seguía mirando por la ventana, podía ver el revisor de la estación haciendo señas a los viandantes que esperaban subirse al tren para emprender su viaje.

El suyo terminaba allí, no podía creer que había tenido que cambiar su vida tranquila de campo para mudarse a la ciudad. Le gustaba la paz de su pueblo natal, el olor fresco de la naturaleza, el grupo reducido de la alta sociedad de la que se codeaba, había tenido que cambiar todo eso por una vida humilde en la ciudad.

Su padre, el Barón Brief, un respetado ingeniero se había visto en la obligación de viajar la ciudad, le habían ofrecido una oferta de trabajo que no podía rechazar y con lo cara que era la vida allí, no podría disfrutar de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, en vez de vivir en una gran villa con mas de 20 sirvientes, se vería reducida a una casa adosada y con apenas cinco personas en el servicio.

Había tenido que despedirse de sus amistades, no tenia muchas amigas, pero la conocían tal y como era y la aceptaban, ella no era como las demás damas, no se interesaba mucho por los cotilleos ni por intentar pescar a un buen partido, le gustaba leer y en su época no estaba muy bien visto que una mujer se interesara por la cultura o los libros de ingeniería, pues le encantaban los libros de su padre y se pasaba horas y horas viéndolo trabajar. Le preocupaba mucho no encajar en la sociedad de su nuevo hogar y ademas contaba con la compañía de su hermana que sí era todo lo que se esperaba de una dama de su clase y época

Su madre y hermana estaban encantadas, solían hablar emocionadas de la variedad de familias que conocerían allí y su hermana ya hacia planes para poder encontrar un buen partido.

Estaba tan embelesada en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta el vagón ya estaba vacío y su madre le hacia señas desde el andén para que se apresurase a bajar del tren.

Una carroza con caballos los esperaba en la entrada de la estación para llevarles a su humilde hogar, mientras viajaban por las grandes calles de adoquines, no podía dejar de observar los altos edificios, la multitud de personas que andaban por la calle, pensando que ese paraje se veía muy triste, ademas que olía bastante mal, aunque cuando doblaron la esquina de la que sería su calle, se asombró al ver un gran parque en medio de tanto edificio, ya tenia un lugar que visitar en cuanto tuviera su primera salida como ciudadana de este nuevo lugar.

Cuando el carruaje se paró frente a una de las idénticas casas que había en esa calle, el chófer abrió la puerta y les tendió la mano para que bajaran, dos de los pocos sirvientes que tendrían ya estaban descargando para entrar las maletas en la casa.

No era tan grande como su casa de campo, pero la entrada era bonita, había una escalinata que subía de la calle justo hasta la puerta y a ambos lados de esta dos pequeños jardines a los que su madre ya empezó ha hacer planes con ellos.

Nada mas entrar en la casa había un recibidor pequeño con puertas a izquierda y derecha y en frente una escalera de caracol que llevaba a los aposentos. Se adentró a la cámara de la izquierda donde se encontró con un saloncillo con un par de sofás encarados y una mesita para el te justo en medio, las paredes desnudas esperando ser pobladas de fotos de la nueva familia y algún cuadro con pinturas de paisajes que le recordaban su hogar. La habitación de enfrente era un pequeño estudio donde su padre ya estaba guardando parte de sus libros e instrumentos de trabajo, con una gran mesa de despacho de madera tallada y estanterías en las paredes llenas de libros. Esta estancia le gustó mas, sabia que allí pasaría gran parte de su tiempo.

Su madre la llamó desde el primer piso para que subiera a escoger uno de los dormitorios, su hermana ya había elegido y por supuesto el mas grande era para sus padres, solo quedaban dos mas, escogió la que tenia las ventanas orientadas a la calle, pues la otra carecía de ventanas y al menos quería algo de luz natural. Deshizo sus maletas, colocando su ropa en el armario y zapatos en un baúl que había a los pies de la cama, cuando su hermana asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y le preguntó si quería ir a dar una vuelta para inspeccionar los alrededores, sus padres les advirtieron que antes de las cinco estuvieran de vuelta a la casa.

Bulma le mencionó a su hermana el parqué que habia visto durante el viaje en carruaje, pero su hermana solo pensaba en visitar la calle de las tiendas, donde allí se encontrarían con las jovenes que dedicaban su tiempo ha gastar el dinero para su vestuario y complementos del proximo evento.

Así que no le toco mas remedio que acompañar a su hermana, puesto que ella era la menor de las dos, tenia que seguir a su hermana. Asi que con una mirada melancolica hacia la dirección del parque, siguió a Tights hacia la calle de las tiendas.

Por supuesto esa calle estaba mucho mas transitada y como ya esperaba muchas mujeres entraban y salian de las tiendas con bolsas llenas de ropa.

Entraron en una de las tiendas, el aparador se veía muy bonito y en su interior decenas de vestidos hermosos colgaban de los percheros.

-Mira Bulma, verdad que me sentaría hermoso este conjunto, lo podría comparar para nuestro primer evento social en la ciudad – por supuesto que era un vestido hermosos, de color violeta con una cinta en negro que ceñia la cintura.

-La verdad es que si que te quedaria muy bien, que tal este otro para mi – señalando un vestido color azul cielo con escote recto.

-Siii – dijo emocionada su hermana – con tu color de ojos y pelo estarias realmente hermosa.

Ambas se probaron los vestidos y como ya predijeron, les quedaban muy bien, así que los compraron. La siguiente tienda era una zapateria donde adquirieron unos pares que conjuntaban muy bien con sus vestidos nuevos.

Siguieron en un par de tiendas mas, probando y comprando complementos para estar perfectamente adornadas. En una de esas tiendas, se encontraron con una joven dama, que se presentó muy amablemente, su nombre era Chichi y era la hija del Conde Gyuma, era una chica muy bonita de pelo negro, le contaron que se habian mudado a la ciudad por el trabajo de su padre y que no conician a nadie allí, a lo que ella les respondió que ahora ya tenian una nueva amiga y que quedarían a menudo para dar paseos en el parque, a lo que Bulma se emocionó mucho, pues tenia muchas ganas de visitar ese rincón de la ciudad.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, se despidieron de su nueva amiga y decidieron volver a la casa para enseñar sus compras a sus padres.

Al llegar a la casa, su madre estaba en el saloncillo de la entrada tomando un té con su marido, las dos hermanas les enseñaron los vestidos y su madre las elogio del buen gusto que tenian sus hijas y lo hermosas que se verian en su presentación a la sociedad de su nuevo hogar.

-Me alegra que lo menciones, querida – dijo el viejo Brief – pues nos han invitado, este sabado al baile de mi benefactor, el Marqués Satan. Quiere presentarnos a las familias de su circulo social y de paso para que yo conozca a mis nuevos camaradas en el negocio por el que nos hemos mudado aquí.

Bulma les habló de su nueva amiga Chichi y su padre le mencinó que solo habia oído hablar cosas buenas del Conde, al parecer se decia que era de las mas buenas personas de la ciudad, que habia pasado por un mal momento el año pasado con la perdida de su esposa y que justo empezaba a retomar las reuniones sociales por su joven hija. Las dos chicas se sintieron muy mal por su amiga, pues perder a su madre tan joven, debió ser un golpe muy duro para ella y aun así se les presentó con una alegre sonrisa.

Ya puesto el sol, los cuatro subieron al salon para cenar y acostarse, pues el viaje habia sido largo y estaban todos cansados. Al dia siguiente empezaba una nueva vida para la familia Brief, y ningúno sabia aun lo que les deparaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!

Gracias por los reviews y a quienes han seleccionado como historia favorita, espero no decepcionaros.

Capitulo 2: Nuevas amistades

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, por supuesto no era la misma luz brillante que en el campo, ni se escuchaban los pájaros y ese olor, ni hablar del olor a flores y vegetación a la que estaba acostumbrada. Ya era el tercer día que se despertaba en la ciudad y aun no se acostumbraba del todo al cambio.

Los sirvientes ya iban de habitación en habitación comenzando sus quehaceres, su madre daba instrucciones y su hermana, como cada mañana desde que estaban allí, se levantaba cantando y de buen humor, se había acostumbrado muy rápidamente a su nuevo hogar, ya había conocido a otras chicas y hacían planes para el baile del sábado, donde le presentarían a los galanes mas apuestos y bien posicionados de su circulo.

Ella había quedado esos dos días con Chicha, paseaban por el parque, se paraban a tomar te en las terrazas, se habían dado cuenta que tenían mucho en común, la morena era muy tímida para con los hombres y después de lo de su madre, no se sentía muy cómoda con las demás muchachas de la ciudad, la miraban con pena y cuchicheaban cuando se daba la vuelta. Solo con Bulma se sentía cómoda, esta le hablaba de su hogar y de como le gustaba leer libros, Chicha le explico que le encantaba cocinar y que se le daba muy bien, siempre ayudaba a la cocinera a preparar los manjares y las tartas le quedaban deliciosas, le prometió un día invitarla a su casa a probar su exquisita comida y Bulma encantada, aceptó. Por supuesto como cualquier muchacha de su edad, les gustaban los vestidos bonitos y los adornos, pero por gratificación propia, no para aparentar o conquistar a ningún galan.

Esa mañana como las otras, Bulma bajaba a saludar a su padre, que se encontraba en el despacho y se sentaba frente a su mesa para observar sus proyectos o cogía un libro y lo leía, se quedaban los dos en silencio concentrados, no les hacia falta hablar, se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro. Ella siempre había congeniado mejor con su padre, al igual que su hermana con su madre.

-Papa, esta tarde volveré a salir a pasear con Chichi- comento la peliazul.

-Iréis al parque? - preguntó el Barón sin levantar los ojos de los planos que estaba revisando.

-Si, papa, allí nos sentimos muy cómodas, nos encanta pasear y ponernos al día. Tenemos mucho en común y es una chica encantadora.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas hecho una amiga, hija, así tendrás compañía el sábado y no te aburrirás, se que no te gustan mucho esta clase de fiestas y no estaré tan preocupado si se que te distraes y lo pasas bien.

-Claro, nos juntaremos para criticar a las amigas de Lights – ambos soltaron unas risitas y volvieron a su concentración, hasta que la sra. Brief los llamó para comer.

Durante la comida Tights hablaba por los codos, de como una de las chicas se había visto denigrada por la sociedad al quedarse embarazada fuera del matrimonio y que ahora, repudiada incluso por su familia, no tendría mas remedio que dar el niño al convento. A Bulma le molestó bastante esa conversación. - No entiendo porque disfrutas de la desgracia de otra persona- dijo enfadada.

-Que lo hubiera pensado antes de acostarse con un hombre que ni siquiera le había hecho proposiciones, una dama se tiene que hacer respetar o por lo contrario acaba rebajada a una vulgar-

Su hermana y su madre continuaron con la conversación, su madre se mostraba preocupada por los padres de la chica, estarían en el punto de mira de todos y no podrían salir de su casa en un tiempo sin que les mirasen y hablasen mal de ellos.

Por supuesto que a Bulma se la había educado en la absoluta discreción y que ni se le ocurriría entregarse a un hombre si no estubieran casados y oficialmente prometidos, pero no disfrutaba viendo como destripaban a una muchacha por un error, que si cometía un hombre, jamas seria tachado de inadecuado. Como odiaba que existiera tanta diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, cuando ambos, aunque diferentes, merecían igualdad de respeto.

Terminaron de comer y después de un rato llamaron a la puerta, uno de los sirvientes avisó a Bulma que su amiga había llegado y mientras acababa de arreglarse, el resto de la familia saludaba a la invitada, la Sra. Brief le ofreció unos pastelitos y comentaron lo buenos que estaban, Chichi le pidió la receta para probalos de cocinar en su casa y el Sr. Brief le comentó que le gustaría reunirse un día con su padre para conocerse mejor.

Cuando Bulma estuvo preparada salieron a dar su paseo diario por el parque, allí se encontraban toda clase de personas, desde familias con niños que tiraban comida al los patos del estanque, artistas sentados delante de un lienzo pintando el paisaje, hasta parejas paseando cogidas del brazo. Se divertían imaginando las vidas que tendría cada una de esas personas e inventando sus nombres.

Cuando iban a cruzar el puentecito que cruzaba el pequeño rio, vieron al otro lado a un joven bajito muy bien vestido, se despedía de un grupo de jóvenes. La morena le comentó que ese era el Duque Tarble, hijo menor de una de las familias mas poderosas de la ciudad y uno de los soleros mas cotizados, cuando hizo ese comentario ambas se mirarion y rieron, pues no les interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

-De seguro lo veremos en la fiesta del sábado- su familia no se pierde ni un evento, pues a pesar de ser de los solteros mas cotizados, aun no ha encontrado ninguna muchacha "adequada" según su familia- comentó Chichi

-Sus padres son muy estrictos? - pregunto nuestra protagonista.

-No, sus padres murieron cuando el y su hermano eran muy jóvenes, el cabeza de familia es su hermano mayor el Duque Vegeta, aunque a este no se le ve casi nunca en las reuniones, solo cuando el resto de la familia, les presionan para entablar sociedad y encontrar una mujer para continuar con el legado. No le gustan los eventos sociales, es de... como lo diría, naturaleza solitaria-

Ese comentario le dio mucho que pensar a Bulma

-Le entiendo mucho mejor de lo que crees, tampoco disfruto mucho de esos eventos sociales, la gente se comporta de manera fribola y muy hipócrita, sonriendo a la cara y criticando a la espalda. Prefiero mas una pequeña reunión con gente de confianza.

-Ya, amiga, pero en esta sociedad, por desgracia, es casi obligatorio asistir a esa clase de fiestas para "cazar" a un buen marido. Aunque me dijiste que te gustaba bailar, verdad?-

-Si, me encanta bailar, pero sin ningún otro propósito oculto, solo para disfrutar de la música y de un buen rato de diversión.

Cuando el Duque, paso por su lado las saludo con una sonrisa, ambas le reverenciaron y se voltearon para verlo alejarse por el camino, pensando que se había mostrado muy simpático.

Siguieron el paseo, hasta llegar a una terraza, se sentaron y pidieron un te acompañándolo con unos pastelitos, la morena comentó lo buenos que estaban los pastelitos de la madre de la otra... cuando sin darse cuenta un joven de pelo revuelto se tropezó y cayó encima de la mesa en la que estaban, tirandole todo el te encima de Chichi, la muchacha se sonrojó muy avergonzada y el joven enseguida se le arrodillo pidiéndole sinceras disculpas, diciéndoles que era un torpe despistado y que le pagaría lo que costara reparar el vestido.

-Estabas huyendo de algo o alguien?- le preguntó la peliazul

-La verdad es que si – dijo frotándose la cabeza – un grupo de chicas locas me estaban siguiendo para que aceptara bailar con ellas en la fiesta del sábado -

-Vas ha ir al baile?– pregunto Chichi

-Por supuesto!- dijo él con mucho entusiasmo- me encanta relacionarme con la gente, siempre es un gusto hacer amigos, aunque se me da fatal bailar, como soy tan torpe, siempre acabo pisando a mi pareja y provocandole cojera durante toda la noche.- esto ultimo lo comentó con cara de pena.

Por cierto mi nombre es Goku, soy el primo de los Duques Vegeta y Tarble y aunque al mayor de ellos no le gustan nada estas reuniones, a su hermano menor y a mi nos encantan! Vosotras asistiréis?- ambas asintieron. - Fantástico así nos veremos allí y por favor – se encaró a la morena – permiteme que te conceda un baile para compensar mi torpeza de esta tarde. -

-No se si sera mucha compensación si dices que acabas pisando a todas las parejas con las que bailas- comento ella aun un poco molesta y a la vez ruborizada por la invitación de este.

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que eso no suceda. - le prometió el chico. Y haciendo una reverencia para despedirse, se fue como había llegado, corriendo.

-Que envidia me das Chichi, ya tienes una pareja para el baile, aunque tendrás que ir con sumo cuidado si quieres volver a andar el resto de tu vida – dijo Bulma riendo.

-No se si estoy preparada para bailar con un chico después de tanto tiempo- dijo preocupada.

-Por supuesto que estas preparada, solo sera un baile, hay que divertirse, amiga! Ojala no me quede toda la noche sin bailar.

-No te preocupes, si ningún caballero te lo pide, le diré a Goku que se turne con las dos.

Siguieron paseando hasta llegar a casa de los Brief, allí se despidieron y Bulma le ofreció el carruaje para que la llevaran a casa, a lo que su amiga aceptó, pues ya era un poco tarde y una muchacha caminando sola por la calle ha esas horas no era muy seguro.

Cuando las dos amigas se hubieron despedido, Bulma entró en su casa y vio a su familia sentados en la salita, se unió a ellos y les contó lo que les había pasado en la tarde, su hermana le dijo que la envidiaba, pues también le hubiera gustado conocer al Duque y a su primo, había oído hablar mucho de ellos entre sus amigas y le pidió a su hermana pequeña que en el baile le presentara a Goku, esta accedió y continuaron comentando como sería el evento, ya tenían ganas de asistir y ver como eran los bailes en la ciudad.

Subieron a cenar y antes de acostarse, Bulma preparó todo el vestuario y complementos que usaría la próxima noche en el baile, se acostó en su cama, no podía dormir, estaba nerviosa y no sabia porqué, no era la primera vez que asistia a un evento como ese, pero si lo era en este nuevo lugar.

Continuará...

En el próximo capitulo, POR FIN!, conoceremos a nuestro querido Duque Vegeta!

Este capitulo me he centrado mas en Chichi y Goku, pero todo tiene mucho que ver para nuestro protagonistas.

Deseando que la inspiración continúe y pueda escribir otro capitulo rápidamente, pues hoy cuando he llegado a casa, solo tenia ganas de continuar escribiendo.

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos/as!

Me alegra mucho recibir sus comentarios, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y a las que os ha gustado, me hacéis muy feliz!

Os dejo el nuevo capitulo, por fin ha llegado el día del baile donde conoceremos a mas personajes.

Personajes que, por supuesto, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Saludos y ojala les guste este capitulo!

Capitulo 3: Un baile privado.

Era temprano en la mañana y todos en la casa estaban corriendo arriba y abajo preparando todo para el evento de la tarde, los sirvientes planchaban los vestidos, preparaban los adornos del pelo, Tights estaba muy nerviosa y ella sin saber el porqué también se sentía inquieta, apenas conocía a nadie en la ciudad y esa tarde seria presentada en la sociedad y no era famosa por ser de las mas populares. Tenia ganas de que llegara la hora pero a la vez deseaba que ya hubiera pasado el día.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta ya habían comido y se estaban arreglando, había ayudado a su hermana a peinarse y ahora era su hermana la que le estaba adornando el pelo, le había hecho un recogido que resaltaba su cuello, con unos mechones rizados que le caían tapando las orejas, la verdad es que la mayor de las hermanas tenia un don para la peluquería – Te ves realmente hermosa Bulma, de seguro que esta noche mas de un caballero será rechazado por ti – le decía riéndose de ella.

-No te burles Tights, ya sabes que no es mi deseo desilusionar a nadie, pero cuando solo adulan mis atributos físicos, me hacen sentir como una propiedad, como un adorno que desean exhibir delante de la gente-

-Y que hay de malo que se fijen en ti por tu belleza, durante el matrimonio ya habrá tiempo de conoceros mejor, creo que tienes el listón demasiado alto, o quizás ni siquiera te planteas llegar a casarte, cosa que destrozaría a mama, ya sabes como sufre cada vez que ahuyentas a un futuro pretendiente-

-Claro que quiero casarme, pero deseo hacerlo por amor, no quiero tener años de matrimonio y apenas tener nada en común con mi marido, me gustaría un compañero con el que poder mantener una conversación de igual a igual y que desee estar la mayoría del tiempo conmigo, que me cuide y me deje cuidarlo y sobretodo que me ame por encima de todo!

-Pides algo imposible hermana, los hombres son muy simples para estas cosas del amor y conversar-

Ambas coincidieron en este ultimo apunte y se rieron un buen rato, hasta que su madre las interrumpió, ya estaba arreglada y estaba comprobando que los vestidos de sus hijas estaban perfectos para que sus dos niñas lucieran mas hermosas que nunca, quien sabe, quizás tendrían suerte y esa noche atraerían algún pretendiente, aunque aun eran jóvenes, no podían dormirse, pues en su época las mujeres no heredaban nada y solo podían aspirar a un casamiento ventajoso y no descansaría tranquila hasta que las tuviera a las dos bien casadas, pues que otro pensamiento podría ocupar ahora mismo su cabeza.

Tights no le preocupaba, era popular entre la sociedad del pueblo en el que vivían y no dudaba que pronto tendría una proposición de algún buen caballero, pero Bulma era otra cosa, es cierto que era mas hermosa que su otra hija, pero su carácter asustaba a los hombres que se le acercaban, pues acababa hablando de la igualdad entre mujeres y hombres o de libros de ciencia y aunque ella se sentía muy orgullosa de su hija, no era una cualidad que los hombres buscaban en una dama.

Ya tocadas las seis de la tarde, el carruaje los estaba esperando en la entrada, su padre conversando con el cochero sobre el mantenimiento de las ruedas del carro y si habría alguna mejora que el chófer creía que podría hacer.

Las tres damas salieron de la casa, realmente estaba orgulloso de sus tres mujeres, su esposa era muy hermosa, a pesar de tener ya unos años, aun se veía joven y con mucha energía, cuando la veía así de arreglada recordaba el día en que la conoció, en cuanto entro en el salón se quedó prendado de ella y nunca tubo ojos para ninguna otra dama, no descansó hasta recibir ese si a su propuesta, ese si que le hizo el hombre mas feliz del mundo hasta el día que nacieron sus dos hijas. Estas jovencitas que se habían hecho mayor de manera tan rápida, aun recordaba cuando eran unas chiquillas que correteaban por el jardín de su casa, ahora ya eran dos mujercitas hermosas y su gran orgullo, tan distintas y a la vez maravillosas en todas sus cualidades, aunque quizás era porqué era su padre que jamás les vería ningún fallo.

Ayudó a las tres damas a subir al carruaje y él se subió el ultimo, la casa del Marqués Satan no estaba lejos y pronto llegaron, había varios carruajes que hacían cola para dejar a sus ocupantes, paraban a la entrada de la casa donde los esperaban los sirvientes para ayudar a bajar a los invitados, cuando el transporte de la familia Brief llego a la entrada se bajaron subieron las escaleras que daban a unas grandes puertas abiertas donde justo entrando se encontraba el Marqués y su esposa recibiendo a todos los invitados, el Barón presentó a su esposa e hijas a las que el anfitrión adulo por su belleza, las tres se sonrojaron y su madre hizo algún comentario absurdo a los que su familia ya estaba acostumbrada.

El salón principal era enorme, había camareros con bandejas sirviendo a los invitados, la gente conversaba en grupos y lucían todos muy elegantes. A un lado había una orquesta que animaba a un grupo que balaba en parejas haciendo una fila con los hombres a un lado y las mujeres a otro, cruzándose entre ellos al compás de de la música. En seguida fueron saludadas por su amiga Chichi, que les presentó a su padre, un hombre enorme, tan alto como ancho, era increíble que una muchacha como ella fuera hija de ese gran señor, debía parecerse a su madre, aunque sin duda el buen humor y la simpatía de su padre si la había heredado. Pasaron mucho tiempo hablando, el padre de Bulma y el de Chichi enseguida congeniaron y ya hicieron planes para quedar a jugar cartas en el club de hombres, el Conde hacia mucho que no iba por allí y como su nuevo amigo tampoco era muy de esos clubs, yendo los dos juntos no seria tan incomodo para ambos.

Tights ya había encontrado el grupo de amigas que había hecho y Bulma se quedó con su amiga hablando de los bonitos que eran sus vestidos, la morena apreció el fantástico peinado que Tights le había hecho, cuando de repente se puso tensa -No te gires ahora amiga, pero acaba de llegar Goku con su familia- la peliazul no pudo evitarlo y disimulando se movieron las dos para que ambas tuvieran buena visión de la familia mas famosa de la ciudad, pues desde que aparecieron todo el mundo se quedo mirándolos y murmuraban, oyeron varias personas diciendo que se sentían sorprendidas por la aparición de cierto caballero, no sabían de quien estaban hablando hasta que de detrás de su amigo apareció el joven bajito que saludaron en el parque y a su lado un joven de poca mas estatura y ceño fruncido se paraba al lado de Goku con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Bulma se quedo helada, sin duda el Duque Tarble tenia buen parecido, al igual que su primo, pero ese caballero sin duda era uno de los mas atractivos que había visto nunca, lastima de su aspecto serio y un poco siniestro, parecía incomodo como si no disfrutara nada su presencia allí y mucho menos cuando todo el salón le miraba y sin duda murmuraba sobre él.

-Debe ser el Duque Vegeta- reafirmo Chichi – sin duda es tal y como lo recuerdo de los eventos del año pasado-

Bulma estaba absorta cuando noto que su amiga le agarraba fuerte del brazo, cuando volvió en si se dio cuenta que un joven alto de cabello revuelto se les acercaba con una radiante sonrisa, a su lado otro joven tan alto como él y con el pelo bastante largo se paraban delante de ellas.

-Buenas noches Chichi, Bulma- las saludó su amigo – me alegra mucho veros y estáis... - se permitió un momento para maravillarse con el aspecto de ambas - … realmente hermosas – aunque el cumplido iba dirigido a las dos damas, los ojos de él solo se centraban en la morena.

-Quiero presentaros a mi hermano mayor, Raditz- este hizo una reverencia a la que ellas correspondieron.

-Has venido con toda tu familia? - preguntó Bulma mirando por detrás de ellos a los dos Duques.

-Si, mis primos han venido, junto a mis padres y unos amigos de la familia, este evento es el primero del verano y es importante asistir todos, luego os los presento- comentó el mas joven.

-El hombre alto al que se parece tanto mi hermano, es nuestro padre Bardock y la mujer bajita, nuestra madre Gine, los dos jóvenes mas bajitos son nuestro primos Vegeta y Tarble y el señor que habla con nuestros padres es un viejo amigo de la familia el Duque Paragus, a su lado esta su hijo Brolly.- les explicaba Raditz

-Imagino que vuestra madre era la hermana del padre o madre de vuestros primos?- comentó Bulma sin querer parecer descortés por el motivo de su comentario, pues con un padre tan alto como ellos y con su madre igual de bajita que sus primos, era evidente de donde venia el parentesco.

-Si, su madre y la nuestra eran hermanas, se parecían mucho físicamente y su padre era una copia del mayor de los dos, Vegeta.-

La noche continuaba y Bulma accedió a bailar con Raditz, ya que su amiga y Goku habían bailado ya dos bailes y no quería quedarse sola a un lado y cuando el caballero le pidió un baile solo pensaba en poder divertirse al igual que lo hacían sus amigos.

La canción acabo y los cuatro se retiraron a un lado a tomar unas bebidas, cuando el joven primo de estos se acercó para saludar y aprovecharon el momento para presentarlo a sus dos amigas, era un joven muy simpático y educado, le comentó a la peliazul que había conocido hace un rato a su hermana, le dijo que su amigo Brolly había acaparado toda la atención de Tights y que aunque no disfrutaba del baile, ya había compartido cuatro piezas musicales con la mayor de los Brief.

Bulma los buscó con la mirada y sin duda allí estaba su hermana coqueteando descaradamente con el joven. Al volver en si, se dio cuenta que su amiga y Goku ya estaban bailando otra vez, Raditz y su primo se habían unido a un grupo de caballeros, se quedó sola y sin compañía, decidió que le gustaría tomar un poco el aire, se sentía algo desplazada.

Al otro lado del salón había unos grandes ventanales con una puerta que salia al jardín privado, salió fuera, estaba mas oscuro y le incomodó un poco notar que había algunas parejas de enamorados arrimadas, por lo que decidió adentrarse en los jardines, le encantaba la naturaleza se sentía mucho mas cómoda allí fuera que dentro con tanta gente.

El camino que seguía la llevó hasta una fuente que se encontraba en medio de un claro rodeado de arboles de donde se formaban varios caminitos, uno de ellos por el que llegaba ella. Se sentó al lado de la fuente y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, por suerte había luna llena, si no estaría completamente a oscuras, se quedó un rato allí observando la luna y las estrellas hasta que noto que alguien la observaba, se dio la vuelta y él estaba allí el primo de su amigo, el Duque Vegeta. Estaba mirándola fijamente, cosa que a otra persona le hubiera dado escalofríos a ella no, veía en su mirada el mismo aburrimiento que sentía ella, los dos tenían las mismas ganas de seguir en esta fiesta, pues aunque el rato que pasó con sus amigos se divirtió, ahora sentía que tenia mas ganas de irse que de quedarse.

El Duque dio unos pasos hacia ella y se sentó justo a su lado sin decir nada – creía que no habría nadie por aquí – rompió el hielo nuestra protagonista – me he escapado del alboroto para buscar un poco de paz y tranquilidad – el seguía sin decir nada, se quedaron un rato callados uno al lado del otro, no sabia porqué pero se sentía cómoda en ese silencio.

-Eres nueva? - preguntó Vegeta – por fin ella se giró y le miro a los ojos, esos ojos profundos donde podría perderse – si, mi familia y yo nos hemos mudado hace apenas una semana, venimos de un pueblecito del campo y hemos tenido que mudarnos por el trabajo de mi padre- el no respondió, la miraba fijamente y era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Como se llama tu padre? - volvió a preguntar

-Mi padre es el Barón Brief, yo soy la menor de sus hijas, me llamo Bulma-

-Te he visto antes con mis primos, Goku y Raditz. Yo soy Vegeta – a ella le sorprendió que no usara su titulo para presentarse, algo que le agrado, quizás eso significaba que no le importaban los estatus sociales?

Hubo otro silencio, si duda ese joven no era muy conversador y no sería ella la que arruinara el momento hablando de tonterías, ella no era así.

-Tu padre esta trabajando para el Marqués Satan? Antes nos lo ha presentado como camarada de su empresa -

-Si, mi padre es un gran ingeniero y ahora están mejorando el sistema de funcionamiento de los ferrocarriles, también tiene bastantes ideas para mejorar los carruajes y … disculpa no debería de estar hablando de estas cosas – comentó ella agachando la cabeza, siempre que empezaba hablando del trabajo de su padre todos los caballeros buscaban excusas para alejarse de ella. Sin embargo el Duque parecía interesado en que ella supiera tanto sobre ese tema.

-Entiendes de ingeniería? - no sabia si contestar a esa pregunta, pero sin saber muy bien porqué, se sintió cómoda y continuó hablando.

-Si, he leído varios libros de mi padre y acostumbro a observarlo cuando trabaja, es muy interesante y entretenido, mucho mas que coser o arreglar ramos de flores – se le escapo una risita burlona. Se sorprendió aun mas, cuando lo miró y vio una sonrisa adornando su rostro, parecía disfrutar oyéndola hablar de ciencia. - no te gustan mucho este tipo de eventos verdad? Jamás había encontrada a una dama sentada lejos de ninguna fiesta.

-Me gustan los bailes – reafirmó ella – pero me gustaría mas si fuera en pequeño comité con gente de confianza con la que me sintiera mas cómoda, la verdad es que no tengo mucha habilidad para hacer amigos y detesto las conversaciones banales y superficiales de la mayoría de la gente, a demás no ayuda no tener pareja, estar sola plantada viendo como los demás se divierten me hace sentir mas incomoda- soprendentemente Vegeta se levanto, ya pensaba que se marchaba cuando le tendió la mano invitándola a bailar. Se puso roja como un tomate y muy nerviosa, pero aceptó su mano y levantándola de su asiento la tomó por la cintura con su otra mano y empezaron a bailar allí mismo en la penumbra del jardín, casi ni se escuchaba la música, pero no hacia falta, bailaban perfectamente sincronizados, como si ya fueran una pareja habituada al otro. Bulma sintió que estaba siendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida no solo se sentía cómoda con el joven, sino que jamas había sentido ese hormigueo por todo su cuerpo con el contacto de él. Se sentía tan cómoda que se atrevió a recostar la cabeza en su pecho.

Y así estuvieron sin decir palabra por un buen rato, cuando de repente el se paró y apartándola suavemente de él se la quedó mirando a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo – creo que es la primera vez que disfruto tanto de un baile, la verdad es que también los prefiero en la intimidad sin tantas miradas calvadas en mi persona. - pausó un rato y continuó – me gustaría que lo repitiéramos en la próxima ocasión, pero ahora tengo que acompañarte dentro de la casa, es tarde y seguramente tu familia te estará buscando y no quiero alarmar a la multitud de cotillas – ambos rieron sobre el comentario y caminaron hacia la mansión uno al lado del otro ha apenas unos centímetros pero sin tocarse.

Una vez dentro, la familia de Bulma ya la estaba buscando, tal y como había comentado Vegeta, se separaron sin decirse nada, pero no hacia falta, las pocas palabras que habían compartido junto con sus momentos en silencia, decían mas entre ellos que todas las conversaciones que había tenido con otros ese misma noche.

Era tarde y la familia Brief se esperaba el carruaje para volver a casa, su hermana estaba contentísima, no paraba de hablar y hablar del Duque Brolly, su madre la escuchaba eufórica y su padre parecía satisfecho, pues a su hija menor también se la veía muy contenta, aunque no comentara el motivo.

Detrás de ellos Chichi los llamó, estaba con su padre que también ser retiraban del evento, estaba contentísima, le comentó a Bulma que nunca había disfrutado tanto un baile como el de esa noche a lo que la peliazul le respondió que ella tampoco. La morena se la quedo mirando sorprendida y le pregunto – Lo has pasado bien con Raditz? -

-En realidad Raditz y Tarble me han dejado un poco sola, pero he salido a tomar el aire en los jardines y bueno allí... - su madre la interrumpió, ya estaban subiendo al carruaje por lo que Bulma le dijo a Chichi que mañana le contaría todo.

Se dieron las buenas noches y subió al transporte, el viaje de vuelta a casa paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Llegaron a casa y subió directamente a sus aposentos, allí se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama, solo podía pensar en esa mirada profunda y la sonrisa tan natural y a la vez sexy de Vegeta. Solo deseaba verlo pronto.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Como me alegran sus comentarios, a mi también me gustó mucho imaginar el baile entre Bulma y Vegeta!

En este capitulo vuelven a encontrase y aunque puede que la relación abance poco a poco, pienso que en esa época todo iba a un ritmo mas lento y no quiero acelerar las cosas.

Deseo que les guste.

Saludos!

Capitulo 4: Invitación

Era la hora del almuerzo y la familia se encontraba reunida en la mesa, ambas hermanas estaban bastante cansadas, ninguna de las dos había dormido mucho la noche anterior recordando el baile, para ambas había resultado una velada perfecta, Tights había bailado toda la noche con el Duque Brolly, que aunque no era precisamente alegre, la había tratado muy cortésmente y por no hablar de su posición social lo hacia un pretendiente muy ventajoso, así que tanto ella como su madre estaban encantadas con la relación que había empezado la mayor de las hermanas.

Por otro lado, Bulma no podía dejar de pensar en Vegeta, le había regalado la velada perfecta, un hombre que no se había asustado por sus intereses sobre la ingeniería, sino que sus preferencias sobre las reuniones mas discretas eran las mismas y por no hablar del buen parecido que tenia. Solo tenia ganas de volver a coincidir con él y no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo, pues una mujer no podía invitar a un hombre directamente, aunque quizás como él no era como los demás hombres, puede que no le importara mucho.

En ese momento una de las sirvientas rompió los pensamientos de la muchacha cuando se acercó al comedor anunciando que el Barón Brief había recibido una carta del Duque Vegeta, le invitaba a él y a su familia a merendar esa tarde en su mansión

Todos se quedaron perplejos, pues apenas había cruzado un mucho gusto cuando el Marqués les había presentado. El corazón de Bulma dio un vuelco, podría ser que la invitación estaba dirigida indirectamente a ella?

-Tienes que aceptar papa! - dijeron las tres damas al unisono – es uno de los hombres mas prestigiosos de la ciudad – dijo su esposa – si papa! Él es un buen amigo de la familia del Duque Brolly, puede que también esté allí y aunque no sea así, recibir una invitación del Duque es algo que no podemos rechazar!- comentaba emocionada la mayor de sus hijas.

La menor de los Brief no tenia palabras, estaba muy nerviosa, volvería a verlo y por iniciativa de él. No sabia que pensar, era porqué estaba interesado en ella o porqué realmente quería conocer más a su padre... fuera como fuera volvería a verlo y conocería su hogar, era perfecto!

Al rato el sr. Brief ya había respondido afirmativamente a la invitación del Duque, así que por la tarde a eso de las cuatro la familia visitaría a uno de los caballeros más bien posicionados de la ciudad.

Las chicas estaban nerviosas, que vestido se pondrían, tenia que ser uno de los más elegantes que tenían pues la posición de su anfitrión era de las mas altas de la ciudad y ellos, aunque tenían rango, eran bastante mas humildes. Eso ponía muy nerviosa a Bulma, se sentía atraída por un caballero que estaba muy por encima de ella, aunque él en ningún momento se presentó con su título, eso la animaba un poco, pero los nervios estaban a flor de piel y sabia que cuando llegara a su casa y le vería se harían mas notorios. Escogió un vestido blanco con ribetes y manga corta con escote redondo. Las horas pasaban muy lentas y no veía el momento en que partirían hacia la merienda a la que los habían invitado.

Por fin el carruaje, que el Duque les había enviado, estaba en la puerta y bajó corriendo hacia la entrada donde su madre y hermana se estaban dando los pequeños retoquen en el espejo que habían colocado en la entrada y su padre se acabada de colocar los gemelos en la camisa. Los cuatro salieron a la calle y subieron al carruaje, el sr. Brief comentó que era un ultimo modelo de carruaje y se emocionó al inspecionarlo por encima.

Después de un rato cruzando calles, por fin divisaron la mansión del Duque, estaba rodeada de hermosos jardines, cruzaron una puerta vallada y siguieron por un caminito, Bulma pudo divisar un gran lago en medio de tanta naturaleza, era como volver a estar en casa, si ella viviera allí jamas saldría de su casa. Al fin el carruaje se paro delante de la entrada, había una escalera que subía a un porche, en este se encontraban unas sillas con cojines y mesitas, adornado con flores. Si duda costaba pensar que seguían en la ciudad.

Un sirviente les abrió la puerta principal y les guió por un gran pasillo lleno de pinturas tanto en las paredes como en el techo, hacía un salón con tres sofás donde ya les esperaban preparando el té. Pudieron ver que en lado del salón había un gran piano de cola de color negro. Se sentaron en los sofás esperando ha que llegara su anfitrión, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, cuando los dos Duques entraron por la puerta, a Bulma le dio un vuelco el corazón, allí estaba él con ese semblante serio que lo caracterizaba y a su lado su hermano, que al contrario, esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos, lamentamos la espera – se disculpó Tarble

Nuestra familia se levantaron y hicieron una reverencia, que fue correspondida por ambos hermanos, que seguidamente se sentaron en el sofá que quedaba libre.

-Me alegra que aceptaran mi invitación- hablo Vegeta – no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar en el baile y me gustaría conocerlo mas Barón y a su familia – dijo eso mirando de reojo a Bulma.

-El placer es nuestro Duque Vegeta- le respondió el mayor de todos. - ha sido una grata sorpresa recibir su invitación.

-Tiene una casa hermosa prosiguió la Sra Brief, sus jardines son la envidia de cualquiera.

-Si ha mi hermano le gusta mucho pasear en ellos, a penas sale de casa, pero se la pasa pescando en el lago o leyendo al aire libre y cuando no, se encierra en la biblioteca. - comentó el mas joven de los Duques.

-Deben tener una biblioteca enorme, sería fantástico poder verla – por fin habló la peliazul.

-Pues será un placer mostrársela – comentó Vegeta, ahora mirándola directamente y esbozando una sonrisa, gestó que no paso desapercibido por los presentes.

Por un rato los Duques y el Barón comentaron los progresos en las mejoras del ferrocarril y ingeniero les explicó lo maravillado que se quedó cuando vio su carruaje, a lo que ellos respondieron que sería un placer dejarle inspecionarlo y que si tenia alguna sugerencia para mejorarlo seria muy bien recibida.

Las tres damas empezaron escuchándoles, pero las dos mayores en seguida se cansaron e iniciaron una conversación entre ellas de la hermosa decoración de la casa, mientras que la menor seguía atentamente la conversación de los señores.

Cuando terminaron el té el Duque Tarble les mencionó a los invitados si querían llevar la conversación a los jardines, allí les enseñaría los establos. Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a fuera, cuando Vegeta habló:- si nos disculpan, me gustaría enseñar a la su joven hija la biblioteca que con tanto entusiasmo ha mencionado antes – y sin esperar respuesta se giró sobre si mismo y se dirigió a las escaleras, Bulma prosiguió a seguirlo, no sin antes esperar una aprobación gestual que le hizo su padre.

Así que el resto de la familia salía fuera con el menor de los Duques, nuestra pareja subía al primer piso. Las escaleras eran tan anchas que cabrían cuatro personas una al lado de otra subiendo a la vez, cubiertas de una alfombra roja que continuaba por el pasillo del piso superior. Allí había varia puertas algunas abiertas y al final la biblioteca. Era enorme, con unos grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar toda la luz del día y columnas y columnas de estanterías llenas de libros, para acceder a todas ellas unas escaleras trepaban por las paredes marcando un par de pisos, en ellos había zonas con sillones para poder sentarse a leer. Bulma no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era magnifico, un sueño hecho realidad, y su cara debía hablar por ella, porqué el Duque le preguntó si le gustaba?

-Bromeas, es una maravilla, jamás en mi vida había visto nada igual, debe habar mas de mil libros!

-Bastantes más – dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios – si gustas, puedes venir a visitarla siempre que quieras.

Bulma se quedó atónita – pero si apenas me conoce y me dejaría usarla a mi voluntad?

-No pareces ser de las que roban y de seguro que los vas a tratar como se merecen-

Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, sin duda su vida en la ciudad estaba mejorando y no sabia si podría considerar, aun, como un amigo al Duque, pero que le confiara el poder entrar en si casa y visitar la biblioteca era un gesto que la emocionó.

Le enseñó varios de sus libros favoritos, ninguno del que ella había oído hablar y le entró mucha curiosidad de leer alguno, por lo que aceptó la invitación encantada.

Volvieron a bajo y se unieron al resto del grupo, mientras estaban visitando los establos y elogiando a los ejemplares de caballos que poseían, se les unieron dos caballeros más, Goku y su amigo Brolly habían llegado de visita y Tigths se emocionó cuando las saludaron, el Duque la saludó con un beso en la mano y la joven se ruborizó por el acto, acto que no gustó mucho al padre de ella, era un atrevimiento pero no podía esbozar ningún reproche pues el caballero era de rango superior y no quería acabar mal la velada.

Siguieron paseando por los jardines Tarble y los sres Brief iban delante hablando de lo bien abastecido que estaba el lago y que otro día tenían que venir para pescar con ellos, siguiéndolos estaban Bulma y Vegeta que caminaban uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, ambos pensando que sería mejor paseo si estuvieran solos y detrás a unos metros Tights y Brolly comentaban lo bien que se lo pasaron en el baile y lo hermosa que era la mansión de sus amigos, a lo que Brolly le extendió una invitación, a ella y su familia, para visitar su casa.

El sol estaba cayendo y decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse. El carruaje ya los estaba esperando por lo que se despidieron en la entrada de la casa.

-Recuerda que siempre que quieras puedes venir – insistió Vegeta y ella asintió ruborizada.

Todos mencionaron lo maravillosa que había sido la tarde y que esperaban encontrarse en otra ocasión no muy lejana.

Subieron al carruaje y los cuatro caballeros se quedaron plantados mirando como se alejaba.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas/os, he estado de vacaciones y no podía escribir.

En fin, aquí otro capítulo, gracias por sus magníficos comentarios, ayudan a seguir escribiendo y en no demorar las publicaciones.

Saludos!

Capitulo 5: Rompiendo la coraza solitaria

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la merienda en casa del Duque y Bulma ya había ido a visitar la biblioteca varias veces, tampoco quería hacerse pesada, pero no podía evitarlo, se le pasaban las horas volando e incluso le pidió al duque si podía llevarse algún libro a casa para devolverlo, pocos días después, ya leído.

Alguna de las veces que había ido, el Duque se le había unido un rato para hablar de autores, pero casi siempre lo llamaban para atender algún asunto importante, Bulma se dio cuenta que era un hombre bastante ocupado, tenía que atender negocios y asuntos de pagos de la casa y otras propiedades que poseían. Aunque alguna vez le había descubierto observándola sin decirle nada, algo que la ponía muy nerviosa y le agradaba a la vez.

Los Barones estaban encantados que su hija menor se relacionara con uno de los hombres mas bien posicionados de la ciudad y que su hija mayor ya tuviera una relación seria con el Duque Brolly, un caballero de lo mas amable con ellos, no muy hablador, pero le daba a Tights todas las atenciones que un novio le ofrece a su novia. Aunque era cierto que cada vez se sentían mas solos, sus hijas poco estaban en casa mas que para dormir y algunas comidas y esto los entristecía un poco, pero todo era para bien, sus dos hijas relacionándose con dos Duques, jamás hubieran pensado que el mudarse a la ciudad podría haber dado tan buenos frutos.

Una mañana, después de almorzar, Bulma decidió ir al parque a leer el nuevo libro que se había llevado de la biblioteca de Vegeta, se llevaría una cesta con comida y pasaría el día en medio de la naturaleza, y aunque su madre le había prevenido que no se fuera todo el día sola, no hizo ni caso, aunque si que les prometió que antes de las cinco de la tarde ya estaría en casa, al final la dejaron ir, cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había nada que hacer, su hija menor era muy terca.

Así que preparó la comida, unos sándwiches, un poco de ensalada y agua para beber, cogió un mantel grande para sentarse en el césped. Se vistió con ropa cómoda y un sombrero para que no le diera mucho el sol y se encaminó hacia el parque. Una vez allí busco un árbol al lado del estanque y deshizo el mantel a los pies del árbol, se sentó apoyando la espalda en el árbol y se puso a leer el libro. Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado toda la mañana y el estomago ya se quejaba de hambre, por lo que paro un rato para comer, cuando un par de gotas le cayeron en las manos, miró al cielo y estaba cubierto de nubes negras, no se dio cuenta cuando ya empezó a llover con mas fuerza, agarrando el mantel y cubriéndose con él se quedó sentada bajo el árbol, allí se mojaría menos que si decidía regresar en ese momento a casa, esperaría a que dejara de llover para regresar, tampoco es que le disgustara la lluvia, era bonito ver como las gotas caían en el agua formando esferas y aunque hacía algo de frio con el mantel era soportable, sobre todo se aseguró de guardar bien el libro como si fuera un tesoro. Vio como la demás gente que estaba a los alrededores se marchaban corriendo para guardarse del chaparrón.

Un par de horas más tarde aún seguía lloviendo y empezaba ha estar empapada, tenía mas frio que antes por lo que decidió que ya empapada como estaba que importaba si se marchaba a casa y se acababa de mojar un poco más? Recogió todo y con el mantel aun cubriéndole la cabeza emprendió la marcha rápida para llegar pronto a su casa. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del parque noto que alguien la estaba siguiendo, se dio la vuelta y había un señor que iba a paso rápido detrás suyo, pero no lo suficiente para adelantarla, se puso algo nerviosa y acelero sus pasos, cuando la figura masculina también aceleró los suyos, estaba tan pendiente del acechador que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con alguien que estaba parado en frente de ella, un par mas de caballeros le habían barrado el paso y ahora se encontraba tirada en el suelo con todas sus cosas esparcidas y mojándose mas que nunca, se puso a llorar cuando vio que el libro que tenia guardado dentro de la cesta se había caído fuera de ella y se estaba mojando, rápidamente se tiró para cogerlo pero uno de los hombres fue más rápido que ella, agarró el libro y lo escudriño para darse cuenta que no entendía nada de lo allí estaba escrito lo tiró más lejos, pudo fijarse en el rostro del maleante, tenia la cara grabada, como tuviera parte de ella con quemaduras, se le veía realmente siniestro. Estaba muy asustada, los tres hombres la miraban riendo y le decían cosas, como si se había perdido o que hacía por allí tan sola. Estaba en shock y no escuchaba bien lo que le decían, su mente estaba trabajando rápidamente para saber como podría salir de esa situación. Aprovechó que los tres hacían bromas entre ellos para levantarse e irse corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, por el camino perdió los zapatos, pero no importaba pues los tres la estaban siguiendo corriendo detrás de ella, en su cabeza solo se escuchaba una palabra, ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! Así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que llegó al puente que cruzaba el pequeño rio, se dio la vuelta y no vio a los tipos, así que decidió esconderse bajo el puente, con suerte ellos creerían que seguía corriendo huyendo y podría recomponerse. Así lo hizo y por suerte los acechadores pasaron de largo, se quedó sentada bajo el puente en una roca que había al borde del rio, el agua fría le cubría hasta las rodillas, se abrazó con los brazos, las piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos se quedó allí llorando en silencio.

No sabia cuantas horas habían pasado, pero ya estaba casi oscuro y permanecía allí inmovilizada, tenia miedo de salir de su escondite, seguro que los maleantes ya no estaban cerca, pero aun así tenia miedo de salir, cuando escuchó el relinchar de un caballo y una voz familiar llamaba su nombre, salió de su trance y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y subió por la orilla del rio hasta llegar al camino, veía borroso, pero pudo distinguir un caballo negro y un jinete conocido, estaba salvada! Se debió relajar porqué cayó desmayada al suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba tumbada en una cama, en un dormitorio que no era el suyo, era una cama con dosel y estaba oscura solo la luz de las velas iluminaban el dormitorio, cuando volteó la cabeza hacia su lado derecho pudo ver a su salvador, Goku estaba allí sentado con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, - cuanto me alegro de que despiertes amiga! – le dijo con júbilo el joven.

-Donde estoy? – preguntó la peliazul

-En casa de mi primo el Duque Vegeta, quedaba mas cerca que tu casa y al ver en el estado que te encontrabas decidí llevarte al sitió mas cercano.

-Como? Que? … como me encontraste? Mis padres… tengo que avisarles – su tono de voz era débil, tenia mucho frio y a la vez estaba sudando a mares – creo que tengo fiebre – dijo tocándose la frente con la mano.

-No te preocupes, mi primo ha ido personalmente a buscar a tus padres con su carruaje, en nada estarán aquí contigo – le hablaba y la miraba con dulzura – en cómo te encontré – pausó un momento – verás, tus padres estaban muy preocupados, pues ya eran mas de las siete de la tarde y empezaba ha oscurecer y aun no regresabas a casa, como llovía a mares se preocuparon mucho y decidieron buscar a Chichi por si habías ido a su casa a resguardarte del temporal, yo me encontraba en su casa de visita y cuando llegó tu padre todos nos preocupamos mucho por lo que decidí salir a buscarte, tu padre me dijo que por la mañana habías ido al parque así que decidí empezar por allí.

-Creo que me he resfriado, me duele mucho la cabeza y creo que tengo fiebre –

-Tranquila, Vegeta además de buscar a tus padres, dijo que aprovecharía el viaje para ir a casa del doctor y traerlo aquí para que te revise. – levantándose de su asiento y acomodando las almohadas para que estuviera más cómoda le dijo – si no te importa, me gustaría ir a casa de Chichi y decirle que estás aquí y que estas bien, creo que estará muy preocupada y no quiero que pase mas tiempo angustiada. – diciendo esto le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Abajo en la entrada se cruzó con su primo, los Barones Brief y el doctor, que acababan de llegar, les indicó hacia donde se encontraba el dormitorio y subieron corriendo para ver a su hija, mientras que el doctor los seguía más calmadamente y su primo se paraba en frente de él, le preguntó como se encontraba Bulma, Goku le explicó que se había despertado pero que tenia fiebre, también le contó como la había encontrado, escondida bajo el puente del rio y que parecía mas bien asustada que desamparada, esas palabras le sorprendieron pero como su primo tenia prisa se despidieron y Vegeta subió al dormitorio, el medico estaba reconociendo a la paciente por lo que decidió esperar fuera mientra terminaban.

Cuando el doctor salió le preguntó como estaba, este le dijo que a parte de un fuerte resfriado, estaba bien, con reposo se curaría en cuatro días.

Despidió al doctor y decidió visitar a la enferma, los padres de ella estaban sentados al lado de la cama y cuando entró en el dormitorio se voltearon a verle.

-Muchas gracias por atender tan diligentemente a nuestra hija – le agradeció el caballero mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-He pensado que debido a su frágil estado, es mejor no moverla de aquí – respondió el Duque – por supuesto si lo prefieren se pueden quedar todos para estar cerca de ella.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho – le habló la Baronesa – pero no queremos invadir su casa, aunque me parece bien que no movamos a Bulma, si no le es molestia vendré a verla a diario.

-Por supuesto, las puertas de esta casa están abiertas a cualquier hora y no se preocupen por su hija, pondré a una doncella para que la atienda en lo que sea necesario.

Se despidió de la familia mientras les dejaba intimidad familiar y les invitó a cenar antes de irse, era tarde y ninguno había comido nada.

Los Sres Brief se unieron al comedor con los dos Duques, ya habían ordenado subirle la cena a la paciente. La cena transcurrió bastante silenciosa, el matrimonio agradecieron varias veces la amabilidad que habían recibido de ellos y el Duque Tarble se interesó por su estado.

Terminada la cena se retiraron, su otra hija había tenido que cenar sola y era muy tarde.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en el salón, cada uno sentado en un sillón frente la chimenea cuando Tarble rompió el silencio – ha sido un bonito gesto por tu parte ofrecerle quedarse aquí mientras se recupera, siempre has sido tan reacio a los invitados y no se, últimamente estas muy receptivo con esta joven, digo, le permites que venga a su antojo a visitar la biblioteca, le prestas los libros... - se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa en la boca – te gusta la hija del Barón Brief?

Vegeta que durante el discurso no levanto la mirada de su copa, alzó la vista para mirar a su hermano que parecía divertirse con la situación.

-Estoy cansado, voy a acostarme – y levantándose dejando la copa en la mesita se retiró dejando a su hermano riéndose por dentro.

Conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor y sabia como le incomodaba que le preguntara por sus sentimientos, pero algo había cambiado en el, jamás se había acercado de esa manera a otra persona y mucho menos a una mujer, tal vez... podría ser que por fin alguien hubiera conseguido romper su coraza solitaria?

Por otro lado Vegeta se dirigía a su dormitorio, cuando pasó por delante del cuarto donde habían acomodado a la invitada y sin responder a su mente, su cuerpo se adentro en la estancia. Ella estaba recostada, aun despierta, se le quedó mirando con sorpresa.

Estaba pálida, con las mejillas rosadas de la fiebre, con una hermosa y delicada sonrisa le dio las gracias por atenderla y por las comodidades que le estaba ofreciendo.

-No creo que pudiera estar en un lugar mejor para curarme – su voz era débil y le costaba respirar.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, se sorprendió cuando relajó su mirada.

-Como llegaste a empaparte de esa manera? Goku me dijo que estabas bajo el puente... y parecías asustada.

Al escuchar esas palabras y con el tono tan amable que estaba usando no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, acción que pilló desprevenido a Vegeta, pues no pensaba que reaccionaria así, quizás era por el estado frágil en el que se encontraba ella que sin darse cuenta le cogió la mano para consolarla.

-Estaba bajo un árbol guardándome de la tormenta cuando empezó a llover mucho mas fuerte y decidí volver a casa, pues ya estaba muy empapada y tenia frio. - empezó a relatar ella entre sollozos – casi saliendo del parque me tope con tres maleantes que me acorralaron, me caí al suelo y todo lo que llevaba se esparció, también el libro que me habías dejado, cuanto intenté ponerlo a salvo uno de ellos lo agarró y lo tiró mas lejos, se estaban burlando de mi y aprovechando un despiste me pude escapar corriendo... - ahora sus lagrimas eran mas intensas y Vegeta estrecho con mas fuerza, sin hacerle daño, su mano – pude esconderme bajo el puente y les perdí de vista, pero tenia miedo de que me siguieran buscando, por lo que me quede por horas allí debajo con el agua cubriéndome hasta la cintura... fue aterrador – no podía parar de llorar y no osaba a mirarlo a la cara, él la había escuchado en silencio, pero por dentro le hervía la sangre. Le preguntó si recordaba el aspecto de los tipos y ella le contó que uno tenia unas marcas en la cara como de quemaduras, fue lo único en lo que logró fijarse, todo pasó muy rápido y estaba muy asustada.

Vegeta se levantó, no podía pensar con claridad, solo pensaba en esos tipos y lo mal que debió pasarlo ella, se acercó a ella y sin saber porque lo hizo, le dio un beso en la frente y le dio las buenas noches, al día siguiente iría al parque y si se encontraba con ese tipo... no sabia como reaccionaria pero de seguro que le quitaría las ganas de volver a acechar a otra persona.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Muy buenas a todos/as!

Como me alegran vuestro comentarios, a partir de ahora esto va ha empezar a ponerse un poco mas interesante, pero poco a poco!

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Me encantan Bulma y Vegeta y me encanta leer sobre ellos así que si les gustan tanto como a mi, espero que les guste este capitulo.

Saludos!

 **Capitulo 6: Acercamiento.**

Al día siguiente Vegeta se fue temprano al parque, donde Bulma le había contado que la atacaron los malhechores, allí encontró la cesta tirada al suelo, con los restos de comida que se estaban comiendo las palomas y más lejos el libro que el tipo de la cara quemada le había arrebatado a la chica, lo cogió del suelo, estaba empapado y maltrecho, pero aun así lo guardó en el bolsillo de la gabardina.

Caminó sobre los pasos de Bulma hasta llegar al puente, allí es donde los perdió de vista, por lo que siguió andando cruzando el puente, andando cruzo todo el parque hasta llegar al final de este y ni rastro de nada ni nadie, seguramente solo iban al parque, ha hacer sus fechorías, de noche. Por lo que decidió volver a casa y regresar en el atardecer.

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró a la Baronesa Brief que salia de ella, esta había ido a visitar a su hija pero como estaba cansada decidió dejarla dormir y regresar por la tarde, volvió a agradecerle su hospitalidad que estaban ofreciéndoles y lo bien cuidada que tenían a su hija. El Duque, que no era de muchas palabras, simplemente asintió.

Subió a la biblioteca para depositar el libro maltrecho encima de la mesa, se quedó mirándolo y pensó que tendría que volver a comprar ese ejemplar, pues varias de las paginas de este estaban ilegibles, aunque no sabía porqué decidió guardarlo, le recordaba a Bulma y el mal rato que pasó el día anterior.

Bajo al salón donde lo esperaba su hermano menor para almorzar. Como de costumbre Tarble era el único que hablaba, le comentó los recados que tenía para ese día y le pidió consejo sobre un par de asuntos económicos, a lo que el Duque le ofreció su opinión.

Siguieron comiendo los cruasanes cuando Tarble volvió ha hablar – Ya has visitado a nuestra huésped?, se encuentra mejor? Esta mañana ha venido su madre ha visitarla, pero se ha marchado al poco rato. Sabes si ha mejorado algo?

-No lo se, porqué no se lo preguntas tu mismo? - le contestó sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

-Bueno supuse que como estás interesado en ella, ya la habrías visitado de buena mañana – dijo eso en tono de burla.

-Tenia otros asuntos que atender – siempre era tan seco en sus respuestas.

-Vamos Vegeta, no me vas a negar que un poco de interés te despierta la muchacha, os vi en el baile – esa afirmación captó la atención del mayor que levantó la cabeza para mirarle con cara de sorpresa – lo siento, no estaba espiando, solo salí a buscarte en los jardines y os vi, no tienes porqué avergonzarte, fue muy tierno y nunca en mi vida te había visto de ese modo -

Vegeta se levantó enfadado tirando los cubiertos encima del plato – no tienes ningún derecho en meterte en mis asuntos, lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía, ENTIENDES! - se retiró enfurecido del salón, pero antes de que lograra salir lo detuvieron las palabras de su hermano.

-Sabes quien ha desaparecido de la ciudad hace un par de días? Broly! Sus padres me encontraron anoche y me dijeron que no lo han visto desde anteayer y que no tenía ningún plan para salir de la ciudad, no dijo nada ni que se iba ni que tenía intención de hacerlo, es extraño no?

Vegeta se giró para encararlo, seguía enfurecido por lo impertinente que había sido su hermano, pero le llamó la atención las palabras de Tarble, era muy extraño que el amigo de la familia se hubiera largado sin más. Aun así en ese momento estaba tan enfurecido que decidió pensar en ello más adelante. Se dirigió a los establos y ensilló su caballo, un ejemplar negro hermoso, lo montó y decidió dar un paseo para relajarse un poco.

Llegó a casa ya pasada la hora de comer, cuando entro los sirvientes ya habían recogido la mesa y le comentaron que le habían guardado algo de comida en la cocina, le preguntaron si deseaba que se lo llevaran a su despacho o volvían a preparar la mesa, se quedó pensando un momento y contestó preguntando si la invitada ya había comido, le dijeron que no, que ahora le iban a llevar la comida al cuarto, a lo que dio orden que le subieran su comida al dormitorio, comería con ella.

Así que fue a cambiarse de ropa por una mas cómoda y se fue a la estancia que ocupaba Bulma, entro en ella y la encontró sentada en la cama con una bandeja encima de sus piernas y otra bandeja en una pequeña mesa que habían preparado al lado de la cama, se sentó en la silla que estaba delante la mesa.

-Si no te molesta comeré contigo – le dijo colocándose la servilleta en el cuello de la camisa – he llegado tarde para la comida y no quería comer solo.

-No es problema – contestó ella un poco ruborizada, pues estaba en pijama, una camisa de dormir poco discreta y seguramente su aspecto no era el mas bien parecido en ese momento, pero le agradó la compañía del Duque.

Había dormido casi toda la mañana y cuando despertó se preguntó si él iría a verla durante el día. Empezaron a comer cuando el Duque le preguntó como se encontraba hoy.

-Algo mejor, no tengo escalofríos y creo que la fiebre me ha bajado un poco, pero aun me encuentro débil. Mmmm esta rica la sopa! Que buena!

-Es bueno que tengas hambre, significa que estás mejorando. - dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Siguieron comiendo por un rato, hasta que hubieron terminado. Vegeta ordenó que se llevarán las bandejas, pero siguió allí sentado mirándola.

-He recuperado el libro que te quitaron ayer – le dijo sin rodeos.

-Has ido al parque? - preguntó ella con el semblante preocupado.

-Si, quería ver si encontraba al tipo que describiste, pero nada... imagino que solo deben actuar en el atardecer, por lo que volveré más tarde haber si los encuentro.

-Porqué, porqué harías algo así?

-Tienen que recibir su merecido, no pueden ir asustando y maltratando a la gente, es algo que no tolero, voy ha tener un encuentro con ellos para quitarles las ganas de repetirlo.

Bulma agachó la cabeza, por una parte estaba contenta, significaba eso que se preocupaba por ella o simplemente que odiaba a ese tipo de calaña y por eso se empeñaba en darles su merecido? Puede que fueran las dos cosas. Aun así vio como él la miraba con ternura y al levantar la mirada se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un largo rato, hasta que el Duque se levantó de la silla para sentarse en el borde de la cama y posando su mano en la frente de la chica, la fue bajando por el lado de su cara, con mucha delicadeza, hasta pararse en la mejilla.

La peliazul vio como si fuera ha cámara lenta como el rostro del Duque se le acercaba al de ella y cerró los ojos cuando este deposito sus labios en los suyos dándole un tierno y a la vez intenso beso que duró varios segundos, hasta que él mismo se separó y sonriendole se levantó para retirarse, diciéndole que descansara durante la tarde y que si por la noche estaba con mas fuerza podría bajar a cenar con él y su hermano, si así lo decidía que se lo dijera a la sirvienta para que le preparara ropa adecuada.

Ella, roja como un tomate, simplemente asintió. Estaba en trance y algo mareada, se debía al beso o a la fiebre? Como fuera, ese hombre la había hipnotizado.

No pudo conciliar el sueño, en su mente se repetía en bucle ese beso, su primer beso. Llamaron a la puerta su corazón dio un salto, abrieron la puerta y entró su madre, se la veía un poco apagada e intentaba forzar una sonrisa.

-Como estás hija? - le preguntó palpándole la frente para comprobar si tenia fiebre.

-Mucho mejor mama, poco a poco estoy recuperando las fuerzas y me siento mas animada – sonrió – pero y tu? Pareces preocupada por algo.

-Estoy preocupada por ti, mi amor, en casa todos estamos deseando que te recuperes y vuelvas lo antes posible. Tu padre te manda besos.

-Y Tights? Como esta? - su madre agachó la cabeza pero rápidamente la volvió a levantar y volvió a la sonrisa forzada.

-Bien, hija, como va ha estar, muy bien, claro – demasiado énfasis, eso la preocupó un poco, pero en su estado no tenia fuerzas para seguir indagando en el tema, cuando volviera a casa ya vería si pasaba algo.

Estuvieron un buen rato juntas, su madre se había puesto a hacer punto y Bulma había empezado a leer otro libro de la biblioteca del Duque. Las horas pasaron y su madre decidió volver a su casa para la cena, cuando se levantó de la silla vio como su hija la seguía.

-Necesitas algo cariño?

-No, tranquila, solo voy a pedir un vestido para bajar a cenar con Veg... con el Duque – no podía olvidar las formalidades, aunque se sentía cerca del hombre, su madre no consentiría que su hija faltara al protocolo.

-Cenar? Pero tu crees que es prudente que salgas de la cama?- le dijo un poco preocupada e intentado ayudarla a moverse, a lo que su hija le aparto para mostrarle que si estaba en condiciones de andar por su propio pie.

Hizo sonar una campana y al poco rato apareció una sirvienta, le pidió que le preparara un vestido para cenar, tal y como le había propuesto el Duque y la mujer salió del cuarto junto a la Baronesa que se despidió de su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando volvió la sirvienta llevaba un vestido sencillo pero a la vez bonito, de color verde claro.

-Es extraño que sin vivir ninguna mujer en la casa, tengan vestidos? - le preguntó mientras se desvestía con la ayuda de la otra mujer.

-Era de la madre de los señores, conservan varias de las pertenencias de la señora, por supuesto el Duque no ha puesto ningún reparo en que le preste alguno de ellos.

Cuando ya estuvo vestida y la sirvienta la había ayudado a peinarse y verse decente para la ocasión, la guió abajo al salón donde la esperaban los dos caballeros. Vegeta estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa como el cabeza de familia que era y su hermano se sentaba al lado derecho de este, a ella le asignaron la silla de la izquierda.

Se sentó con timidez, todo eso era nuevo para ella, cenar con otras personas que no eran de su familia y en un salón como ese, tan grande y bien decorado y la mesa tan bien puesta con sin duda unos cubiertos y una vajilla de las mas lujosas que había visto nunca.

El menor de los hermanos le sonreía con mucha amabilidad – es un placer que se una a nosotros para la cena, señorita Brief. Muy pocas veces podemos gozar de tan agradable compañía, verdad hermano – y le miró con una expresión burlona que solo su hermano mayor lo entendió.

Acto seguido llegaron los sirvientes con la cena, estuvieron hablando del pueblo de Bulma, mayormente el que hacía las preguntas y le daba conversación era Tarble, Vegeta apenas abría la boca si no era para comer, pero escuchaba muy atentamente todo lo que relataba la joven. Fue una cena muy agradable, pero Bulma empezaba a sentirse cansada y la fiebre le estaba subiendo un poco, por lo que decidió retirarse al dormitorio para descansar, el joven Duque le dio las buenas noches y el mayor se ofreció para acompañarla alegando que podría desfallecer mientras subía las escaleras, eso la puso muy nerviosa y sus fuerzas estaban ya flaqueando, pero se hizo la fuerte mientras subían al piso de arriba.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio ella se dio la vuelta para darle las buenas noches, cuando él la agarro con delicadeza por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él, sin controlar sus impulsos, Bulma le rodeó con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado y casto beso, estuvieron un buen rato besándose, Vegeta la aprisionaba hacia su cuerpo pero sin sobrepasarse en sus caricias cuando noto que la chica desfallecía por momentos y separándose de ella vio que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y su rostro estaba ardiendo por lo que la subió en brazos y la adentró en el dormitorio para dejarla tumbada en la cama, la tapó con las sabanas y dándole un beso en los labios le dio las buenas noches, a las que ella respondió con la misma frase. Se quedó un rato mirándola hasta que salió por la puerta. Esa chica le estaba haciendo perder la cordura, pero cada vez que la tenia delante no podía controlarse y sentía unas ganas locas de abrazarla y besarla, de protegerla y de hacerla suya... hacerla suya? En que estaba pensado? No podía ni siquiera pensarlo, no estaba bien, pero su belleza y su personalidad le agradaban en demasía y al parecer y según como ella le había devuelto el beso, era correspondido.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Vuelvo después de un parón de descanso con un nuevo capitulo.

Me ha costado un poquito escribirlo y puede que la narración este un poco flojita, pero en este capitulo se van a desvelar algunas cosillas.

Espero que les guste.

Saludos

 **Capitulo 7: Una mala noticia.**

Dos días habían pasado y nuestra protagonista ya estaba recuperada del todo. Bulma ya se había vestido y estaba preparada por volver a su casa, le apenaba dejar la casa de los Duques, había despertado sentimientos hacía Vegeta y ahora estaba segura que lo amaba ardientemente, pero, era posible albergar esperanzas, él la había tratado como a ninguna otra chica, la había besado, abrazado, bailado con ella... sin duda él tenía sentimientos hacía ella, pero tan fuertes como los suyos? Le daba miedo confesar lo que sentía, le aterrorizaba ser rechazada, pues en ese momento no podía imaginar verlo con otra mujer que no fuera ella y ella no se imaginaba sin ningún otro caballero que no fuera el duque.

Tocaron a la puerta y la sirvienta le informó que el carruaje, para devolverla a su casa, ya estaba listo. Pero cuando estaba bajando las escaleras vio al Duque parado abajo de la escalinata – He pensado, que como ya estás recuperada y dejas tu estancia en esta casa, que podríamos pasear a caballo hacía tu casa para pasar unos últimos minutos juntos, que te parece? - estiró su brazo para invitarla a coger su mano y lucía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que acepto – terminó de bajar los peldaños que quedaban para llegar hacía él y aceptando su mano se quedaron mirando un buen rato a los ojos, embelesados por el otro.

Vegeta ensilló los caballos y la ayudó a montar, después montó en su caballo y emprendieron la marcha.

Estaban paseando por el parque -me alegra verte recuperada, aunque me apena que te vayan de la casa – le decía el caballero mirando al frente – tu presencia ha sido muy agradable para todos los inquilinos de nuestro hogar.

Bulma estaba ruborizada, no podía levantar la mirada de las riendas y sin poder contenerla, esbozaba una disimulada sonrisa.

-Para mi también ha sido una estancia agradable, a pesar de estar enferma y encontrarme débil y cansada, realmente fue un placer, me hicieron sentir muy cómoda, como en casa.

-Me alegra escucharte decir esto – dio el alto a su caballo y agarró las riendas del que montaba la chica, esta se le quedó viendo, estaba callado y su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, hasta que desmontó y guiando a los caballos hacía unos arboles, los ató para que no se escaparan y la ayudó a desmontar. La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia un pequeño claro que había ausente de gente. Una vez allí la miraba con los ojos profundos y cuando se disponía a hablar vio la mirada asustada de Bulma, parecía horrorizada con la imagen que veía tras de él, se giró para ver que era lo que le daba tanto temor cuando un par de hombres estaban a unos metros de ellos, vestían unas gabardinas y sombreros pero pudo distinguir las marcas de quemaduras de la cara de unos de ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces soltó las manos de Bulma, cogió la pistola que llevaba escondida bajo la silla del caballo y con paso decidido se dirigió hacía los hombres con el revolver apuntándolos.

Bulma se horrorizó aun más, pero el miedo la paralizó, no podía ni moverse de su sitio cuando escuchó un disparo volvió en si; al ver el panorama se cayó al suelo, las piernas no le sostenían.

Uno de los maleantes logró escapar corriendo, pero el tipo de las quemaduras estaba tirado en el suelo, Vegeta le había dado en el hombro y por momentos se estaba desangrando.

Al poco rato aparecieron unos oficiales a caballo, al escuchar el disparo fueron a toda prisa hacía donde los dos hombres, reconocieron en seguida al Duque y antes que pudieran preguntar, este les explicó como el tipo herido y un par de compañeros les habían asaltado y para proteger a su acompañante tubo que usar el arma.

El maleante que estaba en el suelo apenas se mantenía despierto por lo que procedieron a interrogar a la peliazul, aun aturdida por los sucesos se limitó a corroborar la versión del Duque y como ya habían tenido varias denuncias de unos asaltantes con las características físicas del hombre herido, procedieron a arrestarlo.

Cuando Vegeta regresó donde se encontraba Bulma, esta aun se encontraba en el suelo aturdida, se agachó para verla a la cara, le levantó la cabeza sosteniéndola tiernamente por el mentón para que quedaran mirándose a los ojos – gracias por seguir con mi argumento, de esta manera este tipo no volverá a atacar a nadie mas y pronto atraparan a sus cómplices, puedes estar tranquila, todo acabó – le decía de la manera mas tierna que sabia. Ella le sonrió tímidamente – me gustaría regresar a mi casa, estoy algo mareada y no me encuentro muy dispuesta – la montó en su caballo junto a él y agarrando las riendas del otro se marcharon hacía la casa de los Barones Briefs.

Cuando llegaron delante de la casa se percataron que la Sra Brief se despedía del medico, cosa que alertó a Bulma.

Vegeta se bajó del caballo y la ayudó a ella bajándola entre sus brazos, ató a los caballos en la verja de la casa y cogiéndola de la mano la guió hasta la entrada donde su madre les esperaba con una sonrisa cansada.

-Va todo bien mama? Porque el medico salia de la casa? Papa esta bien? - Bulma la acribilló a preguntas, estaba preocupada, tantos días lejos de su hogar no se había enterado todo iba bien …

-Tu pare esta perfecto, cariño! Es solo que... - pero antes de seguir se percató que no estaban solas y mirando de reojo al Duque, el cual se percató de la situación incomoda.

-Ayy mama dilo ya! Estoy preocupada, si tienes que decir algo dilo, el Duque es de total confianza. - apretó mas la mano de Vegeta.

-No quiero entrometerme en asuntos familiares – dijo el caballero – se ve que la señora esta incomoda y no quiero ser el causante...

Pero antes que pudiera continuar con la frase una Tights llorosa bajaba corriendo las escaleras – Bulmaaaa ( sollozos ) - la abrazó y escondiendo su cabeza entre el cabello de su hermana menor – estoy embarazada ( mas sollozos ).

La pareja se quedó en shock y mientras Bulma asimilaba la horrible noticia que su hermana acababa de vomitar noto como la mano del Duque se soltaba de la suya y aun con su hermana abrazada a ella le escucho decir – Será mejor que me vaya, como he dicho no quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos familiares – y a la velocidad de un rayo se marcho galopando con su caballo.

Fue entonces cuando Bulma sintió un nudo en el estomago y lagrimas empezaron a brotar por sus mejillas, la situación de su hermana los situaba en el punto de todos los cotilleos de la ciudad, todos los rechazarían y tanto ella como su hermana si convertirían en unas parias para la sociedad pues su hermana no estaba casada y tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio estaba muy mal visto y recordó que mientras estaba en casa del Duque, escuchó que Brolly había desaparecido, se había marchado de la ciudad hacía días... eso significaba que no tenía intención de hacerse responsable del embarazo de su hermana.

Un mes había pasado y por supuesto toda la sociedad les había dado la espalda, su padre apenas iba al trabajo, su hermana no salia de la cama y su padre no paraba de llorar por toda la casa. Y en cuanto a la peliazul, no había vuelto a tener noticias de Vegeta, hacía apenas un mes estaba dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio y ahora estaba claro que no quería saber nada más de ella, lo que no imaginó es que a él le importaran estos aspectos sociales... pero no dejaba de ser un Duque y por supuesto tenía un estatus que mantener y relacionarse con una familia vetada como la de los Briefs no era para nada recomendable.

Los únicos que no les habían dado de lado eran su amiga Chichi y su pareja Goku, ambos eran de lo mas amables, había ido a visitarla casi cada día, apoyando a la familia. El primer día habían ido a visitarla para darle la buena noticia de que se habían prometido, pero en cuando supieron de la tragedia de los Briefs los dos se sintieron mal por el poco tacto, pero Bulma ya les dijo que no tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra y que se alegraba mucho por ellos dos, se les veía muy enamorados y en el fondo no podía evitar estar celosa, ella había estado a un paso de ser igual de feliz que ellos, pero después se preguntaba que aunque se hubiera prometido con Vegeta, en cuanto este se hubiera enterado de la noticia del embarazo de Tights lo habría anulado definitivamente.

Fue un mal mes para la familia pero peor debía ser para la hija mayor, estaba embarazada y tendría que hacerse cargo de un bebe sin un padre que la apoyara, sin respaldo alguno salvo el de su familia.

Incluso el sr. Brief había propuesto que se mudaran, que volvieran al pueblo y allí empezaran una nueva vida, alegando que el padre de la criatura había fallecido o alguna historia parecida... y con los días, tanto la Sra Brief y sus dos hijas, veían esa salida como la más valida a su situación familiar.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Y aquí otro capitulo de esta historia, no queda mucho para finalizar otro capitulo o quizás dos, depende de como quiera alargar el final.

Espero que el susto del capitulo anterior se os pase con este... o puede que aumente... tendréis que leer para saber.

Por cierto, a los que hayan leído mis dos historias anteriores, hay un pequeño guiño... tonterías mías, no lo había hecho a propósito y cuando releí el capitulo me di cuenta...

En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo.

Saludos a todos/as.

 **Capitulo 8: Todo lo que hago, es por ti.**

Las maletas estaban hechas, esperando en la entrada a que sus dueños se acabaran de despedir de la casa para volver a un hogar que ya casi habían olvidado.

No habían estado mucho tiempo en la ciudad, pero los Briefs se sentían tristes, como cuando dejaron el pueblo, que rápido se habían acostumbrado a la ciudad, pero las circunstancias les obligaban a volver al campo, donde nadie sabia del escandaloso embarazo de Tights y donde nadie les daría la espalda, como estaban haciendo en la ciudad.

Desde que el rumor se había extendido, todos les habían dado la espalda, nadie quería saber nada de una muchacha que se quedaba embarazada fuera del matrimonio y lo peor que el supuesto padre había desaparecido desde que se enteró y eso significaba que el futuro bastardo no estaba reconocido. Claro que para un hombre era fácil desentenderse de un tema como ese pero para una mujer era un paquete que tendría que llevar consigo el resto de su vida y lo difícil sería conseguir que otro hombre se fijara en ella o que quisiera cortejarla con un hijo que no era el suyo.

Bulma estaba desecha, hacía mucho que no sabia nada de Vegeta, había ido a su mansión para visitarle, pero curiosamente le habían dicho que el Duque se había marchado de la ciudad hacía poco mas de un mes y que no le esperaban próximamente.

Esa noticia la hundió, estaba segura que estaba dispuesto ha pedirle matrimonio y ahora seguramente la evitaba al ser una familia non grata en la sociedad, pero como podía ser? Vegeta no mostraba ser el típico personaje que se preocupara por los escándalos o por aparentar ante los demás, que podría haber cambiado tanto? O es que realmente no le conocía en absoluto...

Sus padres ya bajaban las escaleras y su hermana mayor destás de ellos con la cabeza agachada, se sentía culpable por toda la situación que estaban viviendo. Se había dejado engatusar por un hombre que creía que la amaba, pero en cuanto tubo lo que quería la abandonó y ella, estúpida, ahora estaba sola, embarazada y arrastrando a su familia de vuelta a un hogar que dejaron para tener una vida mejor. Y lo peor de todo, había frustrado el futuro de su hermana, que podría haber conseguido la felicidad al lado de un hombre al que amaba y con el que no le hubiera faltado de nada.

Parándose delante de su hermana – Bulma, de verdad que lamento mucho lo que te he hecho... - se le empezaba a humedecer los ojos y lagrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas – hubieras podido estar con un hombre que te amaba y por mi culpa...

-Espera, espera... tu no tienes culpa de nada, Tights – dijo la otra abrazando a su hermana mayor – si realmente me amaba tanto, no le hubiera importado ningún escándalo de mi familia, me hubiera aceptado por como soy, no por lo que dicen de mi familia.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron por un rato, las dos llorando en silencio, cuando sus padres las llamaron desde el carruaje para que se subieran para marcharse hacia su viejo hogar.

Llegaron a su antigua casa, el Dr. Brief pudo conseguir volver rentarla por el mismo precio, el dueño les tenia mucho aprecio y sabia que eran buenos inquilinos por lo que estaba encantado que los Briefs volvieran al pueblo.

Allí les esperaba su antigua vecina, la sra. Mills, les había preparado unos pastelitos de bienvenida, sabia que a su antigua vecina le encantaban los pasteles y en cuando se enteró que regresaban no dudó en que sería una bonita bienvenida. Les contó que el pueblo entero estaba encantado con su regreso e insinuó que muchos de los caballeros se habían alegrado que las hermanas regresaran, en especial el joven Yamcha, este había cortejado a la joven Bulma y se alegró mucho que regresara y sobretodo porqué ya se había enterado que seguía soltera...

Yamcha era el hijo del párroco y tenia intención de seguir el oficio de su padre, siempre había fantaseado que su progenitor oficiaría su boda con la chica mas bonita del pueblo y para él, esta era Bulma. Aunque desgraciadamente ella no le había correspondido.

Aunque la sra. Mills le hablaba sin parar del hijo del párroco, Bulma no podía dejar de pensar en Vegeta y que le hubiera gustado llevarlo un día al campo y mostrarle como fue su infancia, pasearían juntos entre los manzanos y se sentarían ha hacer un picnic junto al lago mientras ella le leía uno de sus libros favoritos. La tristeza la inundó y agradeciendo el detalle a su vecina se excusó que entraba a deshacer la maleta.

Dos meses habían pasado y la ahora vida del campo se le hacía aburrida a nuestra protagonista, echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos, Chichi y Goku, pero sobretodo pensaba cada día en su fallido amor, se preguntaba si él también pensaba en ella. Para el resto de la familia no era mejor, el sr. Briefs veía como su trabajo se había estancado por la falta de recursos y la pobre tecnología que tenía sin un benefactor. A Tights ya se le notaba la barriga y obviamente habían inventado que el padre del futuro bebe había sufrido un accidente trágico y por los malos recuerdos que le traía la ciudad, se habían mudado para que la chica empezara de nuevo sin la sombra de la tragedia. Para la única que todo seguía igual era para la matriarca, su vida continuaba alrededor de los chismes con las vecinas y cocinar bollería para todo el mundo, pero el ver a sus hijas y marido decaídos no le ayudaba nada.

Yamcha había insistido muchas veces en invitar a Bulma a pasear, ir a los bailes mundanos e incluso de asistir los domingos al rezo. Pero ella no se veía con ánimos de aceptar ninguna proposición, aunque empezaba a pensar que tal vez algún día tendría que aceptar, a quien mas iba a conocer?, el menos el muchacho le ofrecía seguridad y eso ya era mucho. Así que decidió enviarle una carta aceptando ir al baile con él en la próxima fiesta que se celebrara, rápidamente recibió respuesta del joven, en una semana se celebraba el cumpleaños de la mujer del alcalde y le comunicaba que pasaría a recogerla a eso de las cinco de la tarde para asistir juntos.

Su madre estaba emocionada, siempre le había gustado Yamcha y por fin parecía que su hija iba ha dar el paso, se apuro a prepararle el vestido que se compró en la ciudad para su primer baile allí, le preparo los complementos y se esmeró en peinarla para que quedara perfecta, pero el fallo era que su preciosa hija esbozaba una sonrisa forzada, no parecía feliz y eso la mataba, empujarla a un compromiso forzado sin amor no era lo que ella quería.

Había tenido la suerte de poder casarse con el hombre que amaba, su hija mayor ya era desgraciada por haber quedado preñada de un hombre que la había abandonado, pero su hija menor, aun tenia la oportunidad de encontrar el amor por lo que le preguntó si estaba segura de lo que iba ha hacer y que no se sintiera forzada ha aceptar a un pretendiente que no amaba, a lo que su hija le respondió- mama gracias por tu apoyo y preocupación y te prometo pensarlo bien antes de aceptar nada – pero seguía esbozando esa sonrisa forzada. Se veía hermosa pero no brillaba. Le deseó que lo pasara bien e intentara disfrutar al máximo de la velada.

Tocaron a la puerta y ambas se prepararon para salir a recibir al joven acompañante, el Barón estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro y la hija mayor sentada en el sofá de enfrente de su padre haciendo un trajecito de bebe con punto. La peliazul salió del tocador junto con su madre y se despidió de su familia que le desearon una feliz velada y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, se preparó para mostrar su mejor sonrisa que ya había ensayado un par de veces, pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedó congelada, no era Yamcha el que se encontraba al otro lado del portal, si no que ni mas ni menos que un caballero que en ese momento no era de los mejor bienvenidos en esa familia.

-Brolly? - gritó la peliazul aun alucinando por la imagen que tenia frente a ella.

-Te ves muy bonita señorita Bulma – le dijo el caballero mientras hacía una reverencia.

Lucia una sonrisa de culpabilidad y de apuro por no saber como sería recibida su visita, al escuchar el nombre del padre de su hijo a Tights se le saltó el corazón, se le cayó el punto al suelo y con los ojos mas abiertos que unos platos se quedó mirando a su padre con verdadero pánico. La sra. Briefs se había quedado congelada y su esposo se apresuró a salir de la sala para dirigirse donde se encontraba el causante de tanta desgracia sufrida por varios meses, decidido a recriminarle por su presencia no tubo tiempo cuando la menor de sus hijas le estampó la palma de su mano en toda la cara y gritándole que era un desgraciado lo empujo afuera y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Al momento se arrepintió y volvió ha abrir la puerta, el caballero estaba parado frente la puerta y en cuento le abrieron la puerta de nuevo se arrodilló frente a todos, llamó por la madre de su futuro hijo y Tights apareció con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, hacía un buen rato que había vuelto en si del shock causado por la visita inesperada y que el horror de la visita de Brolly le había provocado unas ganas horribles de llorar, en cuanto había escuchado el portazo había decidido ir a confrontar al hombre que mas ganas y a la vez miedo, tenia de ver.

Los dejaron solos en el despacho del patriarca mientras esperaban en el salón a lo que volvieron a tocar la puerta, Bulma se apresuró a abrir, tendría que excusarse con Yamcha, con lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos no podía ir a un baile a disimular que lo pasaba bien, mientras pensaba en su hermana.

Pero al abrir la puerta su corazón se congeló, él estaba allí parado delante de su casa, en el campo, pensaba que se había marchado lejos de su tragedia, pero allí estaba, tan guapo como lo recordaba.

-He interrumpido algo importante? - le preguntó viendo que estaba muy arreglada para algún evento.

Ella seguía petrificada, pero al volver en si, se dio cuenta que estaba vestida para ir al baile, pero en ese momento ningún baile importaba – que haces aquí? - es lo único que pudo articular.

-He acompañado a Brolly, pero me he retrasado cuando mi caballo se ha quedado atrapado en el camino, le he dicho que se me adelantara.

No lo podía creer, había acompañado a Brolly hasta ese pueblo solo para que viera a la madre de su hijo, no lo había hecho por ella, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y justo cuando iba a recriminarle, la sra. Brief apareció.

-Barón! Que... que hace en este pueblo? En nuestra casa? - la madre de Bulma estaba perpleja, el padre de su futuro nieto estaba en el despacho hablando con su hija mayor y el que había fantaseado que sería su futuro yerno, y que también estaba desaparecido, ahora estaba en la puerta de su casa. Jamas hubiera pensado al despertarse ese día que concluiría de ese modo.

-He acompañado a mi colega y de paso aprovecho para visitarlos en su nuevo hogar. Si no les es molestia, podría pasar?

-Por su puesto, siempre es bienvenido a nuestra humilde casa, Barón. - dijo la señora – tengo unos nuevos pastelitos que seguro le van a gustar.

Vegeta se dispuso a entrar en la casa, y haciéndole un gesto a la peliazul para que entrara delante de él, todos se dirigieron al salón.

Al poco rato los futuros padres salieron del despacho y Tights estaba llorando, pero ahora de alegría y con un jubilo que jamás había mostrado, les anunció a todos su compromiso con Brolly.

La Sra. Biefs saltaba de la alegría y abrazaba a su futuro yerno, el sr. Briefs abrazaba a su hija mayor, aunque no sentía un jubilo absoluto, aun le guardaba rencor a ese hombre por todo lo que les había hecho pasar y Bulma, también desconfiada esbozaba su forzada sonrisa. Su hermana estaba contenta y eso era lo que importaba y de ahora en adelante tendría que lidiar con Brolly como cuñado y eso era de por vida. Al menos su hermana ya no sería una paria y podría volver a la sociedad de antes que todo sucediera.

Se preparó un banquete para cenar y celebrar el futuro casamiento de la mayor de los Briefs y mientras su madre y hermana ya hacían planes para la boda y su padre hablaba con Vegeta, Bulma se quedó a solas con su cuñado, le echaba una mirada asesina – Y ha que se debe este cambió repentino de opinión? - le reclamaba ella.

-Simplemente me he dado cuenta que estaba siendo un cobarde y que tenía que cumplir con las consecuencias de mis actos. - ella seguía mirándole como si no le creyera, no podía evitar desconfiar del hombre pero le aseguró que si era sincero con su hermana ella aprendería a aceptarlo y quizás en un futuro a quererlo como parte de su familia.

La cena estaba servida y les llamaron a todos al comedor, cuando alguien toco a la puerta, sin pensarlo se dirigió a abrirla, seguramente sería Yamcha. Cuando se levantó para ir ha abrir se encontró que su amor la seguía.

-Bulma – la llamó – necesito confesarte algo – tengo que abrir la puerta – y seguía caminando hacía la puerta – en serio, necesito decirte algo, me fui para encontrar a Brolly y persuadirle para que cambiara de opinión- ella caminaba y el iba detrás de ella contándole los sucesos, que largo se estaba haciendo el camino hacía la puerta – tienes que entender que mis sentimientos son sinceros y todo lo que he hecho... - pero llegó a la puerta y la abrió, estaba muy nerviosa, por supuesto había prestado atención a todo lo que le estaba diciendo Vegeta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, allí estaba Yamcha con una sonrisa completa y una rosa en la mano, se le abrieron los ojos de amor al ver lo bonita que se había arreglado para su cita, pero en seguida se dio cuenta del caballero que estaba parado detrás de ella y se quedó estupefacto mirándolo, Bulma no prestaba atención al hombre tras de ella – Yamcha, lo lamento mucho, hemos tenido una visita inesperada y... - pero antes de continuar, escucho que decían detrás de ella – Bulma, todo lo que hago, es por ti.

La peliazul no pudo evitar que lagrimas empezaran a derramarse por sus ojos – como te decía, Yamcha, no puedo acompañarte al Baile y cerrando la puerta en sus narices se giró para encarar al hombre que le acababa de declarar sus sentimientos.

Continuará...


End file.
